Torres y Mazmorras
by treal1191
Summary: Estaba decidida a volver a Hogwarts. Acabar mis estudios no era mi razón principal - aunque debería - sino porque necesito un descanso de las continuas peleas con Ron. Un tiempo de relax entre las paredes del castillo, concretamente la biblioteca y sus libros. Buen plan ¿Eh? Pues no. El mundo decidió volverse loco y sin saber cómo, estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy. DRAMIONE
1. Chapter 1

Hola a Todos!

Este es mi primer fanfic. Desde siempre me ha gustado escribir y siempre he pensado sobre hacer un Dramione por mi cuenta, pero nunca me he atrevido hasta ahora!

Espero que os guste y los disfrutéis:

Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fanfiction no me pertenecen - ¡ Qué más quisiera ! - Pertenecen a la todo poderosa J. y la historia es mía, de hecho sólo está en mi cabeza y es imposible a no seeeer... Que uséis legeremancia en mí, lo cual estaría muy mal, aunque soy fisioterapeuta y puedo encontraros - y machacaros - contracturas muy fácilmente, hasta que os retorzáis del dolor. ¡Avisados quedáis !

Ahora sí, ¡A disfrutar!

* * *

Y ahí estaba yo, en el andén 9 y ¾ esperando el Expresso Hogwarts mientras me despedía de mí, ahora novio, Ronald Weasley y su familia, y cómo no, mi mejor amigo Harry Potter.

-Hermione ¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres? - Dijo Ron Weasley indeciso mientras cogía las manos de su novia, con un poco de aprehensión y pena - Volver a Hogwarts tras la guerra es un suicidio psicológico, mucha gente murió allí y aunque lo hayan reconstruido el simple recuerdo debe ser abrumador. Además, sabes que puedes empezar cualquier carrera que te apetezca. Al fin y al cabo, eres la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación y una heroína de guerra. Piénsalo, podrías hacer como Harry y yo y unirte a los aurores...

-Ronald, lo hemos hablado una y otra vez en el verano! - le interrumpí su discurso - No quiero aprovecharme de una oportunidad que no hubiera tenido si no hubiese habido una masacre, no creo que sea justo. Prefiero hacerlo siendo honesta y sacando buena nota en mis E.X.T.A.S.I.S, no quiero ir por la vía fácil.

\- ¡No seas así, nos haces parecer como lo malos! - Dijo Harry sonriendo en un intento de apaciguar a Ron que se había puesto tenso tras mi comentario. Las verdades duelen, amigo. - Lo que pasa es que a Ron no le hace gracia que vayas sola este curso. Ya lo sabes.

-Pero es que no voy sola! - Dije empezando a exasperarme. Desde que había acabado la batalla de Hogwarts no nos habíamos separado, se podría decir que prácticamente éramos siameses. - Sabéis de sobra que voy con Ginny y Luna, estaré en el mismo curso que ellas, no tenéis de qué preocuparos.

Desde finales de mayo nos habíamos protegido los unos a los otros, muchas muertes e infortunios habían ocasionado esa noche y todos necesitábamos el apoyo de nuestros seres queridos.

Y dirás; ¿De qué os tenéis que proteger si ya han procesado judicialmente a casi todos los mortífagos, los que aún no han sido encontrados; están actualmente en busca y captura de los Aurores y ya no existe Lord Voldemort?

Lo cierto es que, aunque ya no necesitábamos protección contra Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores, sí que nos cuidábamos de lo que su derrota nos había traído; fama. Los "fans" de los héroes de guerra, ahora apodados oficialmente por el ministerio como " _el trío dorado_ " podían ser muy pesados a veces.

Harry en muchas ocasiones ayudaba a los Weasley y a mí a tener un poco de intimidad con su figura como El-niño-que-vivió y derrotó a Quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado, aunque era duro incluso para él mantenerse fuera de los medios de comunicación. Pero en concreto Ron se había puesto muy sobreprotector conmigo desde el suceso del _Fyendfire_ en la sala de menesteres y decidimos empezar una relación, hasta tal punto que empezaba a rayar en lo patológico y empezaba a asustarme. Por ejemplo, el hecho de que el género masculino de vez en cuando me diera algún cumplido, - ya que al parecer ser una heroína de guerra ha hecho que el mundo se dé cuenta de que soy chica y existo, Yayyy - hacía que la situación con Ron se hubiese vuelto casi insostenible. Cada día era una discusión en la Madriguera, y aunque quería a Ronald estaba empezando a agobiarme a pesar de todas las palabras reconfortantes que Molly, Ginny, Harry y los Weasley en general pudieran darme.

A tal punto había llegado, que mi decisión de volver a Hogwarts se debía a él. McGonagall nos había contactado por lechuza hacía un par de semanas y nos había ofrecido la posibilidad de volver a la escuela de magia y hechicería a completar nuestros estudios de séptimo año, ese que dejaba un agujero obsoleto en mi historial gracias a la búsqueda de los estúpidos Horrocruxes, con los estudiantes del curso actual de séptimo.

Basta decir, que Harry y Ron ya habían tomado la oferta que Kingsley les había hecho prácticamente a la vez. No sólo se saltaban los E.X.T.A.S.I.S, sino que por su cara bonita accedían a la carrera de Auror, una de las que tiene una nota más alta para entrar y eso que había cientos de persona en lista de espera por una plaza para ellos. A mí Kingsley me había ofrecido un puesto en el departamento de leyes del ministerio, pues tenía conocimientos de mi intento de llevar a cabo mejoras en cuanto a leyes se refería, sobre todo la de los elfos, ya me conocéis.

La cuestión, es que Mcgonagall me acababa de ofrecer una ganga. No sólo me alejaba temporalmente de Ron - Nueve meses de clase a mi aire y sin discusiones, ¡relax por fin! - sino que me daba la opción de poder acceder a una carrera de leyes siendo justa con el personal. No es que no quiera a Ron, no me malinterpretéis, es mi novio, si no lo quisiera no estaría con él. Pero hay que ser sincera y la fama no le ha sentado precisamente bien, al menos no de cara a mí.

De cara al público, es la persona más encantadora de la tierra, se hace foto con sus fans, permite que le interrumpan en una cena de pareja para hacerse fotos con sus fans y firmarles autógrafos. Siempre tiene tiempo para contar sus hazañas mientras yo me quedo de brazos cruzados esperando a que me preste atención. Y así continuamente. Permitidme ser sarcástica, pero no le ha afectado para nada estar a la sombra de sus hermanos desde que era pequeño, ¿Uh?

-Ya sé que no vas sola, es sólo que te echaré de menos - dijo dejando ir un suspiro a la vez que me sacaba de mis cavilaciones - Al menos escríbeme todos los días para saber que tal te van las clases y cuando haya visitas a Hogsmeade dímelo para poder ir a verte, aunque intentaré convencer a McGonagall de que me deje aparecerme o ir por Red Flú por allí de vez en cuando, alomejor podemos vernos más a menudo siendo que eres la Premio Anual.

-Ron - dije censurándolo - Sabes que no puedes ir a Hogwarts cuando te plazca - dije riñéndolo y esperando que la idea se le fuese de la cabeza lo antes posible.

\- ¿Una vez a la semana? ¿Al mes? Seguro que tendrás chimenea propia - Y es que cuando quería ponerse pesadito… Le alcé una ceja para que parase ahí. No sé lo que planeaba, pero tenía que parar ya.

-Dejala ya Ronald - Dijo Ginny - No creo que McGonagall te deje ir allí cuando te plazca, hay más estudiantes y no se puede permitir gente ajena a la escuela cada día para distraer al personal - Gracias a dios por Ginny, le voy a hacer un monumento de dos metros dedicado a ella - Además, seguro que Harry y tú vais a estar muy ocupados en vuestro entrenamiento como Auror cuando empecéis la próxima semana, así que, si fuera tu, no me haría ilusiones.

-Es cierto - Dijo Harry con una sonrisa hacia Ginny. Desde que habían vuelto estaban mejor que nunca. - Me alegro de que almenos te quedes con Hermione y Luna durante el curso, así no te agobio con mis nervios por empezar el entrenamiento -dijo dirigiéndose a Ginny dándole un abrazo -pero prometo que os escribiré a las dos cada semana como mínimo y contaros como nos va, de Ron ya sabéis que no podéis fiaros mucho, lo que es escribir… No le va - dijo entre risas mientras sonaba el claxon del tren. Era hora de marcharnos.

-Bueno chicos, espero tener muchas noticias vuestras, nosotras vamos a disfrutar nuestro último año al máximo, por lo pronto voy a intentar gorronear el mayor tiempo posible en la habitación de Herms solo para molestarla mientras estudia. Cuidaos - Dijo Ginny intentando tocarme la moral mientras se dirigía hacia su novio y le daba un beso de película.

\- Eh! ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Harás que te quite puntos a nuestra propia casa y sé que no quieres eso capitana de Quidditch! - dije mientras le sacaba la lengua y ella me hacía una mueca y se dirigía al tren - Os voy a echar de menos chicos, pero de verdad que necesito esto. Escribidme de vez en cuando y prometo escribir de vuelta. - dije abrazándolos a ambos.

Me giré hacia Ron y le dije:

-Te quiero, por favor cuídate - y me despedí de él con un beso casto en los labios. Cogí mi baúl y me dirigí al tren de Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo!

¡Aquí va un nuevo capítulo de Torres y Mazmorras! Espero que os guste. ¡Dejad algún Review para ver qué os parece la historia!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. , ojalá me perteneciesen a mi... Pero no lo hacen XD.

* * *

Iba sentada en el Expresso de Hogwarts mirando hacia la ventana mientras Ginny y Luna leían El Quisquilloso. Lo cierto es que era un buen cambio para mí rodearme por una vez de chicas con las que me llevaba bien y teníamos buena sintonía.

No es que no hubiera tenido una buena relación con Parvati y Lavender en años anteriores, pero yo me considero una chica con las ideas claras y los pies en el suelo y ellas más bien estaban en las nubes casi todo el día, sólo pensando en chicos, vestidos y maquillaje.

Supongo que por eso yo era tan aburrida para ellas, no iba detrás de chicos y me centraba en los estudios más que nadie en toda la torre de Gryffindor. Quizás Percy en su momento me podría haber hecho sombra, pero no es algo que me interese barajar.

\- ¡Hermione! - dijo Ginny chillándome derrepente, por lo que pegué un salto. No me lo esperaba para nada.

\- ¿Ginny por qué me chillas? - le dije con un poco de susto en el cuerpo. ¿Es que quizás se habían vuelto a escapar Dementores? Pensaba que el ministerio por fin los había controlado…Entonces Luna con sus grandes ojos azules miró a Ginny, luego a mí y dijo:

-Ginny te ha llamado como tres veces - Dijo Luna con voz calmada. Desde luego hablar con ella era tan desconcertante como relajante. Me parecía curioso. - Tenemos que ir a la reunión de prefectos, nos acaban de mandar el aviso y habíamos pensado ir juntas ¿Qué te parece?

Este año Luna era prefecta de la casa de Ravenclaw y Ginny de Gryffindor. Yo por mi parte me había ganado - espero que no por haber participado en la guerra, sino por mi esfuerzo académico - el título de premio anual de este año, por lo que tenía mi sala común a la que me trasladaría hoy.

-Claro, pero primero deberíamos ir a ponernos los uniformes, no tardaremos en llegar a Hogwarts después de la reunión. - Ambas asintieron y Ginny me dio una sonrisa cansada, y me siguieron al baño para cambiarnos de ropa sin que nadie nos molestara, no sin antes cerrar nuestro compartimento mágicamente para que nadie pudiera entrar y robarnos nada de nuestros baúles.

Me hacía ilusión tener mi propio espacio personal donde poder relajarme.

A parte, no creo ser posible a ir a la sala Común de Gryffindor sin echarme a llorar por los caídos en la guerra. Aunque si soy sincera, me pasará allá donde pise. Esta guerra se ha llevado a demasiada gente por delante y herido a otra tanta, gente que no merecía nada de lo que les había tocado, pero que no tenía otra que aguantar los palos que la vida les estaba dando.

Y sino como ejemplo tenemos a toda la familia Weasley. Intentaban salir adelante tras la muerte de Fred y los cambios en Bill tras el ataque de Fenrir Greyback. No se merecían lo que les había ocurrido, pero todos tenían que cargar con ello y seguir con su vida. Sólo a Molly y a George parecía que les estaba costando más volver a su vida normal, pues George se había sumido en una depresión al haber perdido su otra mitad, de vez en cuando aún esperaba que alguien acabara sus frases y era simplemente doloroso. Molly sin embargo lo llevaba bien cuando había gente, pues se entretenía a hacer comida como para un ejército, pero si se quedaba sola o llegaba la noche podías escuchar sus sollozos en la madriguera.

Espero que lo llevaran bien ahora que todos volvían a la normalidad; Ginny en Hogwarts, Harry y Ron entrenando, Charlie de nuevo con los dragones y Arthur de vuelta a su puesto en el ministerio de magia bajo el ala de Kinsgley.

Nos cambiamos rápidamente y y antes del salir del baño me miré en el espejo. Ya no era esa niña que había llegado aquí hace ocho años, eso seguro. Ahora era más alta, con las curvas donde debían estar, sin ser exageradamente voluminosa ni demasiado plana. Lo suficiente como para pasar por el montón de chicas normales y no llamar demasiado la atención.

Había aprendido a domar mi pelo castaño, que ahora me llegaba por debajo de los hombros y estaba ligeramente rizado en suaves bucles y no enmarañado como antaño. Mi cara ya no era redonda como cuando era niña, se había alargado algo más dándome un aspecto más serio. Mis dientes corregidos hacían que mi boca fuese más agradable de mirar cuando sonreía y mis ojos marrones eran más profundos y sin la inocencia infantil de entonces, aunque seguían suspendido por la pequeña masa de pecas que cubrían mi nariz chata.

Cuando Ginny y Luna salieron de los baños ya cambiadas me di cuenta de que ellas tampoco eran las mismas que antes de la guerra. Ambas eran un poco más mujer, se las notaba más adultas, aunque bueno, con Luna una nunca sabía qué esperar.

\- ¿Estáis listas? ¿Nos vamos? - Les dije mirando a a ambas a través del reflejo del espejo saliendo de mi ensoñación.

-Sip Mione - Dijo Luna. Ambas se habían maquillado un poco, rodé mis ojos ¿Para qué se maquillaban si luego se lo iban a quitar tras la cena? Llevaban eyeliner, colorete y algo de gloss, Ginny en tono rojo para contrastar su corto cabello rojo y Luna de color rosa combinando con su precioso y largo pelo rubio.

\- ¿No te vas a maquillar? - Dijo Gin, a lo que negué la cabeza - Deberías. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres una aburrida? - me dijo con algo de desdén mientras Luna sonreía mirando a mi reflejo en el espejo - Te saldrán arrugas antes de que te des cuenta y cuando quieras ponerte guapa todas esas arrugas te lo impedirán, porque ya serás demasiado joven como para aprovechar para ponerte bella.

-Bueno, mira cómo me preocupo por ello y tiemblo del miedo - le dije en tono de burla - Ahora sí, ¿Podemos irnos ya? - Gin asintió y Luna empezó a abrir la puerta para dirigirnos a la reunión en el compartimento de los prefectos.

Cuando llegamos allí nos encontramos al resto de los prefectos, Michael Corner de Ravenclaw como compañero de Luna y ex-novio de Ginny. Por la parte de Gryffindor estaban Ginny y Jimmy Peakes quien había participado en la batalla de Hogwarts. De Hufflepuff serían Hannah Abbot y Ernie MacMillan que habían vuelto al igual que yo a cursar su último año en Hogwarts este año. Pocos chicos de Slytherin habían vuelto a la escuela este año, y los pocos que lo habían hecho parecían mantenerse aislados del resto de casas, no sé si por temor o por vergüenza de compañeros que habían decidido cambiar de bando.

Este año casi se podían contar con los dedos de la mano los Slytherin que había vuelto a Hogwarts, con una sola los que habían vuelto tras participar en la batalla de Hogwarts al lado de Lord Voldemort. Los prefectos de la casa de las serpientes era el siempre misterioso Theodore Nott y Astoria Greengrass.

Una vez reunidos todos empecé la reunión. Este año la profesora McGonagall quería que fuera un año llevadero para ayudar al resto del cuerpo estudiantil, así que estaba al cargo de varias fiestas que tenían como objetivo la unión entre las casas, así que seguramente tendríamos un montón de trabajo que hacer aparte de prepararnos para los exámenes.

Lo cual era un buen cambio, preocuparse por los exámenes y no por un psicópata elitista.

Tras una hora y media de pactos entre prefectos de las diferentes casas en las que cada uno de ellos había hecho diferentes propuestas para Halloween, Navidad y San Valentín. También les había dado sus horarios escolares, que McGonagall me había enviado con antelación como signo de mis nuevas responsabilidades, para así empezar a diseñar los turnos de guardia.

Estaba exhausta y cuando ya habíamos acabado teníamos el tiempo justo para ir a nuestro compartimento y coger nuestros baúles. Ginny y Luna ya estaban bajando los suyos mientras levitaban sus baúles y dirigirse a los carruajes con Thestrals que yo también había podía ver ahora, aunque desearía poder estar aún ajena a ello. Intenté bajar mi baúl manualmente, y fue la peor decisión que pude haber hecho, pues estaba muy alto y no había calculado bien la fuerza que necesitaría para poder sostenerlo por lo que se me cayó al suelo, dándome tiempo justo de poder apartar los pies para hacerme daño.

Todo era un desastre, el baúl se había abierto, dejando esparcido de por medio ropa y libros junto con otros ítems que necesitaría en la escuela.

\- ¿Mione, vas a tardar mucho...? ¡Madre mía! ¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí? - Dijo Ginny asomándose a la puerta del compartimiento.

-Nada se me ha caído el baúl por bajarlo a mano -le respondí rodando los ojos a la vez que le ponía una mueca de consternación - ves con Luna al carruaje para que me esperen, no tardo.

\- ¿Seguro que no necesitas que te eche una mano ahí? ¿Estás bien? - Le asentí con la cabeza mientras empezaba a meter las cosas de cualquier manera ayudándome de magia - Pues allí te veo, no tardes.

-No te preocupes, estaré allí antes de lo que esperas.

Terminé de recoger todo e hice como ellas, levité mi baúl prefiriendo no hacer gala de mi torpeza súbita otra vez y cuando salí de mi compartimento me encontré en la salida hacia los carruajes una mirada metálica y un pelo rubio platinado que no esperaba ver allí. No supe por qué, pero me quedé paralizada sin saber qué hacer, con la boca abierta en forma de "O" de la sorpresa.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba en la puerta del vagón del Expreso Hogwarts con su Baúl levitando. Por un momento él había parecido estar sorprendido, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar me hizo un gesto de saludo con la cabeza y se marchó en la misma dirección por la que Ginny lo había hecho.


End file.
